The disclosure relates to a method of forming semiconductor devices on a semiconductor wafer. More specifically, the disclosure relates to providing spacers with a low dielectric constant.
In forming semiconductor devices, sidewall spacers are formed on sides of features. The sidewall spacers may cause a parasitic capacitance.